


A Christmas Wish

by Pinoppy



Series: Petitaire [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Abuse, Christmas, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Petitaire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinoppy/pseuds/Pinoppy
Summary: 安灼拉和小格朗泰尔都实现了自己的圣诞心愿。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Petitaire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885264
Kudos: 12





	A Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Christmas Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102681) by [nightrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrose/pseuds/nightrose). 



圣诞节早晨，安灼拉像往常一样早早醒来。他晃晃悠悠走到起居室，打开咖啡机，发现格朗泰尔正坐在圣诞树下的一堆礼物中间。

“早安，小青蛙。”

“早，”格朗泰尔的声音安静而羞赧。不妙，他大概又吓坏了——格朗泰尔深信好孩子应该悄声细语，而他只有在害怕的时候才会担心自己表现得不够好。

“你还好吗？要不要来点热巧克力？”

“可以吗？现在还是早上。”

“是圣诞节呀，”安灼拉说。

“好的。谢谢你。”

安灼拉给自己倒了杯咖啡，面向格朗泰尔席地而坐。“怎么啦，小蝌蚪？”

“像电视上一样。好多好多礼物。”

“这——有什么不好吗？”安灼拉小心翼翼地问道，心中盼着公白飞和古费拉克早点过来。倒不是说他对格朗泰尔该跟谁住答案有变——只要安灼拉离开超过15英尺，小格朗泰尔就会开始歇斯底里——但有时候安灼拉的确不知如何处理这些情绪危机。

这个问题明显问错了：格朗泰尔放声大哭起来。

“格朗泰尔？嘿，小蝌蚪，理理我。你要是不开心，咱们就把它们搬走。圣诞节得快快乐乐的。”

格朗泰尔爬进安灼拉张开的怀抱，拽着他的衬衫大哭。

“怎么啦？”

“我——是个坏孩子。”

“胡说。为什么这样想？”

“我不该难过。”

“你为什么难过呢？”

“我——我——我看到好多礼物，可我知道它们都不是我的，就好难过啊。”

“怎么会觉得它们都不是你的？”

“只有好孩子才有礼物。我什么都没收到过。妈妈每年圣诞节都好伤心，喝好多酒。爸爸去年说那全赖我，应该揍我一顿，”格朗泰尔趴在安灼拉的脖颈处呢喃，“但你不会打我，是不是？”

格朗泰尔多次问过这个问题。尽管已经同住三月，小男孩仍然心存疑惑。“我发誓，格朗泰尔，绝不会有人打你。”

“要是我哭了，搞砸圣诞节怎么办？”

“不会，你当然可以哭，咱们的圣诞节也会好好的。要不要和我一起做热巧克力？”

“好的，”格朗泰尔安静地答道。

安灼拉把格朗泰尔一把抱起，走向厨房，做了一大杯热巧克力。格朗泰尔坐在料理台上帮忙，不时试图偷一点安灼拉切好要倒进牛奶的巧克力碎屑吃。“想跟我说说刚才为什么难过吗？”他再次询问，语气温柔。

“嗯。我知道要礼物太贪心了……飞飞说没关系，还帮我写了礼物单给圣诞老人，可我什么也得不到。圣诞老人只给好孩子带礼物。他什么都没给过我。”

安灼拉叹了口气。“格朗泰尔，是这样，我想——我想圣诞老人本来是想给你送礼物，可他大概迷路了，或者他已经把礼物送上门，可爸爸不同意你收下。因为我知道今年他给你送来了礼物。”

格朗泰尔的眼睛睁得大大的：“真的吗？”

“对，当然是真的。而且昨天夜里他来送礼物的时候，我跟他说话了。”

“你看见了圣诞老人？”

“他问我这里是不是住着一个很特别的小男孩，叫格朗泰尔，因为他才意识到格朗泰尔前三年的圣诞节都没拿到礼物——他要确保今年格朗泰尔得到所有想要的礼物。”

“哇，”格朗泰尔倒吸一口气，“他长得和电影里一样吗？穿没穿他那件红衣服？”

“穿啦——我还跟他说，会替他祝你圣诞快乐。”安灼拉给两人各倒了一杯热巧克力，把剩下的放在炉子上，给其他人热着。“怎么样，小青蛙？”

“好喝。”

“等会儿公白飞会来做松饼。然后咱们就拆礼物。”

“好。”

“要是你想先拆一个圣诞老人的礼物，大家也不会介意，”安灼拉试图逗格朗泰尔开心。

“真的吗？”

“真的。快来。”

安灼拉牵过格朗泰尔的手，小男孩在他的引导下怯生生地走向礼物堆，一幅不敢伸手碰的样子。

“你能挑出一个写着你名字的吗？”

格朗泰尔伸出小手，“R！”他指向一个小小的包裹，上面写着“R收，圣诞老人送。”

“非常棒！”虽然格朗泰尔只有四岁，可他非常聪明，能一眼认出代表自己名字的字母。“你想打开这个吗？”

“可以吗？”

“可以。”

格朗泰尔拿起礼物，又犹疑起来。“这真的是给我的？”他再次问道。

“对。圣诞老人给你的。”

格朗泰尔非常缓慢地撕开包装纸，里面是一盒128色蜡笔。他盯着蜡笔看了好久好久，突然一把抱住安灼拉的脖子。

“怎么啦？”

“这是我的圣诞心愿，”格朗泰尔说，“我许的愿成真了。

格朗泰尔一脸不可置信，好像这对他而言完全超乎想象。这么小的孩子对幸福几乎不抱希望，这样的事情令人心碎；也正因此，安灼拉非常感激自己有机会给R带来希望——这也许能让格朗泰尔过得更轻松一些。

“来，小青蛙，洗洗你手上的糖霜，咱们睡觉好不好？”

格朗泰尔睡眼惺忪地点了点头：“嗯嗯。”

安灼拉笑着把格朗泰尔举到水池边，把黏糊糊的手指洗干净。他们一整天都在做圣诞曲奇，准备明天带到要在博须埃和若李家里开的ABC节后派对上去。格朗泰尔撒糖霜本事一流，但这时已经晚上十点，如果再不上床，已然吃糖吃到头痛的小男孩估计又要发脾气。等格朗泰尔洗得差不多了，安灼拉便抱他上了床。

“左拉？”

“嗯？”

“我能问个问题吗？”

“当然可以。你随时都能问。”安灼拉坐在格朗泰尔的床沿上，做好了和他聊天的准备。

“圣诞老人实现你的圣诞愿望了吗？

安灼拉犹豫了一会儿，还是打算实话实说。“我……不确定他能不能实现我的愿望。”

“是什么？”

“我想让格——艺术家回来，但他离开可能是因为……因为我对他有时候不够好。他总是很悲伤，这让我非常生气。我不应该这样做。而且我希望我能告诉他，希望我有机会告诉他，我——”安灼拉摇了摇头，“不管怎么说，等时机到了他会回来的。”

“悲伤是件坏事吗？害怕呢？和爸爸一起住的时候圣诞老人从来没送过我礼物，我以为是因为我是个坏孩子，老是害怕，而且常常哭——

安灼拉心头闪过一阵强烈的愧疚。这个男孩和他认识的格朗泰尔并不完全一样，但从某种程度上说，成年的格朗泰尔就是这个男孩——未能离开过他暴力成性的父亲，在恐惧和羞辱中过活，直到有一天他长大成人，沉迷酒精，一贫如洗——而在本当可以安抚格朗泰尔、帮他纾解已如洪水猛兽般难以掌控的沉重情绪时，安灼拉却对他嗤之以鼻，全未理会他的求救之举。“不，格朗泰尔，不是坏事，不是。能够说出你的情绪，这是件好事。如果有什么事让你不开心，希望能告诉我们。”

“你不会生气吗？”

“我保证，小青蛙，绝对不会因为你说出了自己的感受生气。而且就算你不守规矩，或者惹上麻烦，我也绝不会冲你发火，更不会打你。”

“你永远永远永远都不会打我，就像你说的，”格朗泰尔义正言辞。

“对。”

“每个人都送了我礼物。圣诞老人给了我画笔，若李、博须埃和什塔阿姨送了我新的蛙蛙帽子，飞飞送我画册，有整整三本呢。热安给了我童话书和漂亮衣服。马李斯和赛特*送我毛毛熊，古费送我拉拉丁电影*，你和我一起做曲奇，给我买了填色书，还有好多东西。这是世界上最好的圣诞节。我从来没得到过礼物。”

“很高兴你喜欢。”

“简直不敢相信是给我的。我以为只有好孩子才有礼物。”

“你是好孩子。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。R，你是全宇宙最好的小蝌蚪。我发誓。”

格朗泰尔点点头，因为有一件事从未改变：他信任安灼拉胜过一切。

“需要什么就叫我，好不好，小青蛙？”

“好的。我好爱好爱你。”

“我也爱你，R。”安灼拉亲了亲格朗泰尔的额头，“做个好梦。明天就能用你的新蜡笔，嗯？”

“嗯。晚安。”

“晚安。”

格朗泰尔的房间传出哭声时，安灼拉还在厨房洗碗。他撂下碗碟，奔向格朗泰尔的房中。“格朗泰尔？”

他不在床上。格朗泰尔不在床上。

安灼拉的大脑瞬间空白，一阵恐慌涌上心头，几乎忘了怎么开灯。他费了好大劲才打开灯，在床底下发现了格朗泰尔的小小身影。

安灼拉跪在床尾处的地板上：“R？你还好吗？”

格朗泰尔低声啜泣，蜷缩成一团。

“小蝌蚪，你想出来吗？”

“呜。”格朗泰尔嘟哝了一声。

“来吗？”安灼拉柔声问道，“小青蛙，我发誓，绝对不会伤害你。”

“想待在这儿。”

“好，那我能在这儿和你说话吗？”

“嗯，如果你愿意。”

“当然啦，R。你心情不好，我不会想把你一个人留在这儿。能不能说说刚才发生了什么？”

“不要，”格朗泰尔说，“想待在这儿。不想让左拉生气。”

“我不会生气的。”

“你还爱我吗？”格朗泰尔安静地问道。

“什么？我当然爱你。”

“如果我是个坏孩子，惹你生气了呢？”

“格朗泰尔，无论发生什么我都爱你。我发誓。”

格朗泰尔又哀哀哭出声，从床下爬了出来，任由安灼拉将自己一把抱起。他拽着安灼拉发髻里散出的一缕长发，抽噎着说：“做……做了个噩梦。”

“要说说吗？”安灼拉把格朗泰尔放下，两个人躺在床上。小格朗泰尔依偎在他胸前。

格朗泰尔点了点头：“梦见你冲我大喊大叫。我长大了，胳膊上老是有颜料。你好生气啊，说我没用，让我滚——‘快滚，格朗泰尔，你这没用的家伙’——我想告诉你我爱你，可你说我连爱也不能，什么都不会——”格朗泰尔难过到说不出话来，哭得上气不接下气。

“嘿，我的宝贝小青蛙，没事，没事的。这是个梦。我当然爱你。R，我非常非常爱你。这只是个梦。”但实际上这不只是梦。是一段记忆。在格朗泰尔变小前一天晚上，他们确实有过这样的争执。

当时安灼拉想，这不过是一场争执而已。直到格朗泰尔不知为何变成幼童，安灼拉肩负起照顾他的责任时，他才意识到，格朗泰尔从来没有反驳过自己。他只是坐在咖啡馆的后方，偶尔不由自主地说几句醉话，大多数时候只是小口喝酒而已。后来他终于开口说话，付出行动，尽力拯救自己，想成为安灼拉的朋友；安灼拉却拒绝了他，还冲他大吼大叫。

只有那一次，格朗泰尔想站出来为自己说话——因为安灼拉污蔑了他的感情能力——因为格朗泰尔只对一件事从不怀疑……就是他对安灼拉的爱。

安灼拉试图清空思绪。也许他再也没有机会向格朗泰尔道歉了。他能做的就是照顾好小格朗泰尔，看着他长大成人，有能力认识到自身的价值、智慧、才思和创造能力。

“别让我走，”格朗泰尔抽泣，“我会做个好孩子，我保证。我会把礼物都还回去。如果我不乖的话，你打我骂我都行，但别让我走——”

“格朗泰尔，别哭。试着均匀呼吸，我的小蝌蚪。你不是坏孩子。我也没有生气。大家都不会伤害你的。”

“对不起，”格朗泰尔喃喃低语。

“不用说对不起。你做了个噩梦，这不是你能控制的。可我想要你记住，梦不是真的。我爱你，而且永远永远不会伤害你。没有人会拿走你的礼物，或者打你骂你。我发誓。”安灼拉低声在格朗泰尔耳边说着没什么意义的话，语调缓慢，直到他哭累了，枕着安灼拉的胸口进入梦乡。

安灼拉低头看向小格朗泰尔安静的睡颜，微笑着阖上双眼。

至少这会儿，格朗泰尔安然无恙。

*小格朗泰尔有时口齿不清。

安灼拉醒来时，他首先觉察到的就是胸口上那股来源不明的惊人重量。这令他一时惊慌失措，因为那本是小格朗泰尔的位置，他得照顾好格朗泰尔，不能让他受伤——

但随即他意识到，那就是格朗泰尔——他不再是小男孩，而是个身材魁梧的三十岁男性。

安灼拉犹豫了一下要不要把他唤醒，又想到既是半夜，还是继续睡的好。他环紧格朗泰尔，稍微侧了侧身，让对方的重量尽可能落在床上，闭上了双眼。

安灼拉很快就睡着了，怀中格朗泰尔的体温令他安心。自小格朗泰尔与他“同居”以来，安灼拉的睡眠质量提高了不少。大多数夜晚，他会跟小格朗泰尔挤在一张床上，帮他驱走噩梦。不过成年格朗泰尔在身边的感觉更好。他在温暖中蜷起身体，沉入梦乡。

直到安灼拉再次醒来——这是第二天早上的事了——他才意识到格朗泰尔没穿衣服。格朗泰尔从床上跳了下去。

“R，你要去哪？”安灼拉口齿含混，仍旧半睡半醒。

“天哪，安灼拉，别看！”格朗泰尔脸色通红，试图把自己藏到床头柜后面。

“好好好，我闭上眼睛。衣柜里有长大后的你穿的衣服。公白飞说有可能会发生这种事。”

“多亏了他。”格朗泰尔嘟囔着套上帽衫和牛仔裤。安灼拉强忍诱惑没有睁眼。妈的，他知道承诺很重要，而格朗泰尔特别要求他不要看——所以他不会看。他已经开始想念格朗泰尔结实、温暖的身体和自己靠在一起的感觉，可格朗泰尔还在屋里，他什么都不能做。这间儿童房是格朗泰尔的卧室，而他昨晚才四岁；安灼拉因此心烦意乱。

“所以。你有——你记得发生了什么吗？

“现在可以睁眼了，”格朗泰尔说，“呃，我记得不多。我们吵了一架。我喝了特别特别多酒。然后我在一个酒吧里，跟一个老太太聊了一会儿。她对我很感兴趣，问如果能实现一个愿望，我想实现什么。再然后我一睁眼就在你床上了，什么也没穿。所以估计她就叫我来找你，我俩一时冲动上了床，但干得非常差劲，然后——好像不是这样？”格朗泰尔半是认真半是信口开河，似乎想起来发生了什么，“她说了些什么，手上发光，然后——我的天。我的天！我三岁多长时间了？”

“嗯，大概五个月？其实你四岁了。在这儿过的生日。”

“我的天，”格朗泰尔麻木地重复道，“今天是几号？”

“昨天是圣诞节。”一阵悲伤从安灼拉心头扫过：格朗泰尔再也没有机会玩他的玩具了。

“老天，”格朗泰尔嘟哝。他看到柜子最下面有个崭新的手绘木箱，上面写着“R的新衣服”。他哆哆嗦嗦打开箱子，里面装着蓬蓬裙、牛仔帽、宇航服还有好多其他东西。“这——”

“热安送给你的。圣诞礼物。”

“我从来没——”格朗泰尔激动得说不出话来。

“所以，你许的愿到底是什么？”安灼拉问道。

“操，我得走了，安灼拉。”

“等下，我——”

“求你，”格朗泰尔说，“给我点空间。”

“这是你的房间，R。我去厨房做早饭。慢慢来。”

“我——我和你住一起？”格朗泰尔目瞪口呆。

“对。呃，好像和我在一起的时候你最放松。”

“那你也……觉得没问题？”

“当然了。要不然让你去哪儿？”

“不知道。可你不用这这些。”

“格朗泰尔——你和我吵了一架，一整天都没人见到你。我们非常担心，找了你整整两天，才在你的公寓里找到你。你一个人在那儿待了至少48小时，没吃饭，睡在地板上，而且赤身裸体，因为你原来的衣服太大了。我们不知道为什么，也不知道你什么时候能变回来。这种情况下，难道应该把你扔到街上吗？还是把你交给那些社工？我们是你的朋友，得照顾你。”

“唉。我肯定给你惹了一堆麻烦。我小时候是个讨厌鬼，不敢相信你居然能忍受和我在一起。我不大记得那个时候的事了，但我知道自己整天哭哭啼啼，叫人讨厌，老是在我老子面前哭，而且你也知道我长大后是什么德行。你们能受得了我真是奇迹。我是说你们根本不用给我买礼物什么的，我爸妈屁都没给我买过，因为我能把人烦死，谁愿意送我礼物——”

“格朗泰尔？”安灼拉温柔地打断他。

“怎么？”

“我知道你很难受，但是……你真的相信这些吗？”

“相信什么？”

“相信他们做的是对的。你仍然认为他们应该这样对待你吗？”

格朗泰尔的眼睛眯成一条缝：“你都知道些什么？”

“格朗泰尔，你只有三岁，不是很能掩藏秘密。我不知道太多细节，但我知道你父亲暴力成性，你父母都在精神虐待你。我还知道你特别害怕他们，他们的做法深深伤害了你。我知道，你是个出色、勇敢、聪明的小男孩，非常了解如何去爱一个人。我还知道，你值得更好的一切。”

格朗泰尔凝视了安灼拉好一会儿，仿佛他不敢相信安灼拉的话。“我得走了，”格朗泰尔语声哽咽。

“你要是又变回去怎么办？”安灼拉指出。

“我会到若李家去，好吗？如果六点我还没出现，你可以再崩溃一次，或者到我家去，随你。但我现在真是得一个人待着。”

“好吧，那就按你说的，没问题，”安灼拉顿了一下，“格朗泰尔，你走之前，我——我想跟你说几句话。照顾你一点也不难。能够帮到你，我非常开心，而且你——可能听起来有点奇怪，但你是世界上最可爱的小男孩。有机会照看你是我的荣幸。这段时间我唯一不高兴的就是——长大的你不在身边。我想念你。”

格朗泰尔一言不发。他只是面无表情地看着安灼拉。

“我能不能——”安灼拉起身朝他走来。格朗泰尔一动不动，僵在原地，目光锁在安灼拉脸上。安灼拉知道自己不该这样做，但他想念这样的眼神——想念这一切。他无比温柔地捧起格朗泰尔的脸。

格朗泰尔仍旧看着他，暖意蓄满了张大的双眼。他真是美丽。安灼拉知道他不符合传统意义上的美，但在他看来，这一点并不重要。格朗泰尔的面孔之所以美丽，是因为那是他的一部分；而格朗泰尔那么美好、那么善良，又经历了那么多。安灼拉想念他，每时每日都想念他，几乎想念到身体疼痛。

“如果可以的话，我想抱抱你，”安灼拉问道。他知道得先取得对方同意。

格朗泰尔微微点了一下头。

安灼拉环抱格朗泰尔的腰，与他身体相贴。有他在身边，可靠、温暖、真实，格外令人安心。格朗泰尔僵了一下，没有动。安灼拉担心他不喜欢。但一声抽泣过后，格朗泰尔紧紧抱住安灼拉。安灼拉被他抱得太紧，几乎喘不过气。格朗泰尔把头埋在安灼拉的肩膀，拽着他衬衫的下摆不放。安灼拉感到自己的脖子湿了。格朗泰尔哭了。

“对不起，”格朗泰尔过了一会儿终于说。

“嘘，”安灼拉声音低微，一只手捋着格朗泰尔的卷发，“没事了，R。”

“是不是很丢人？”

“胡说。你只是经历了某种奇怪的魔法变形。没什么好担心的。”

“你习惯我整天哭了，因为我只有三岁。”

“R，别担心。”

“还是非常抱歉。”

“你不该道歉，是我——格朗泰尔，我很抱歉。”安灼拉终于结束了这个拥抱。

“为什么？”

“我说的那些话。我们吵架那天。我——我不知道该说什么好，当时我的话那么难听，简直没法原谅。希望你能明白我不是那个意思。只是一时气话。”

“好吧，”格朗泰尔嘟哝。

“真的，格朗泰尔，我为自己说的每个字道歉……有些话，我……我当时认为自己是对的，但我——我说你连爱也不会——是我错了。我——我知道这对你有多残忍。”

“没事，”格朗泰尔说。

“不……我没法为自己辩解。希望你允许我道歉。”

“我接受道歉。就这样吧。”

“格朗泰尔——”

但格朗泰尔转身要走。

“等等！”安灼拉大声喊道，有些口不择言，“我许过愿——你还记得吗？还没长大的时候，你问我，我的圣诞愿望是什么。这就是我的愿望。我想向你说对不起，为我说过的一切。我还想告诉你，我从来都不是故意要伤害你——我知道自己做了错事，并且非常抱歉。还有，我爱你。”

“什么？”

“我是说——我对你有感觉……情人之间的那种。”

“你在我三岁的时候想通了这些？”

“不是，天哪，不是。不是这样。我只是……我那天有点……我很烦躁，因为我不知道要怎么告诉你，我不想只和你做朋友。我冲你发火，这全是我的错，不值得原谅，但……当时我想表达的不只那些。我爱你，作为朋友，你极之出色，为人善良，才华超群。你给我的爱和忠诚远远超过我应得的，而我从来没机会告诉你这些。我希望你知道。”

“啊，”格朗泰尔说，“我——安灼拉，我不知道该说什么——”

“对不起，”安灼拉满脸飞红。格朗泰尔再次抱紧了他。

“我非常非常爱你，”格朗泰尔冲着他的衬衫小声说，“我爱你。我吓坏了。我逼着自己什么也不在乎，可我还是在乎你。我想看见你高兴。看见你成功。我知道这不可能，你信的那些东西连谱都没有，但我还是在乎。我管不住自己。”

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉说，“你变回了三岁。一切皆有可能。”

听到这里，格朗泰尔忍不住大笑起来。


End file.
